


Tsukiyama sticks a bagel up your ass and dies

by tskiyamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, Other, Sexe, hot sexe, smexy mmm, tsukiyama is hot tbh...id let him yiff me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskiyamas/pseuds/tskiyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukiyama sticks a bagel up your ass and dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [john green](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=john+green), [ash akaashi1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ash+akaashi1), [SAGURT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SAGURT), [SHITTHSI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SHITTHSI), [LEV TSUKIYAMAS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LEV+TSUKIYAMAS).



> sorry

YOU'RE READING A FUCKING BOOK AND TSUKIYAMA SHUU KNOCKS ON THE GOD DAMN FUCKING DOOR. You open it calmly but you are mad that he came over here with out notifying beforehand.

"Amore," he whispers as he hands you a bouquet in a gayly fashion

"What the fuck do you want" you growl. You are a furry.

"I want to have sex with you." He said. He was so direct. Fuck that guy. With his purple hair and his. weird tuxedo.

"Fuck you I was reading my Brand New Pokemon Manga!!!! Leave me alone!!!!" You screamed. You slammed the door and ran to your room. You cried from then on on your Pokemon bedsheets. The next day, you wake up, dry tears on your face. You decided to call the purple man. 

"Hey.....Shooshkiyams...." you groaned. You just woke up did you expect yourself to talk normally? No....you fucking,

Anyways the handsome sexy buff purple haired man replies with a sexy voice, " Yes, mon amor?"

"I just. I'm sorry for screaming at you." You say with sympathy and pity. You're a god damn idiot. What kinda of person rejects Tsukiyama Shuu???

"{y/n} it's ok. I love you. Come over and I'll caress your face and-"

"N-no..." you whisper. What kind of person does that,,,

"Hey {y/n} I'm a ghoul" he says. What the fuck

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Tsukiyama Shuu place 3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukiyama Shuu the gay biromantic guy sticks a bagel up your ass. What was he doing with a bagel

He doesn't eat bagels

He can't eat bagels

He's a ghoul,,,,,

 

"I love you {y/n}....in the Tsukyiama ffamily we do this to show our love,,,"

"SSSSTOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP THERE'S A BAGEL IN MY ASS" YOU SCREECH

and then tsukiya ma shuu dies because he is heaertbroken bye


End file.
